Tulipán rojo
by gabuvu
Summary: Para Trafalgar Law, los tulipanes rojos son mucho más que flores.


Para Trafalgar Law, los tulipanes son un pedazo de su corazón, especialmente los rojos, sin embargo a excepción de su familia casi nadie lo sabe. Lo mantiene en secreto porque no quiere dar explicaciones de cómo o porqué le gustan, pero en días como hoy, en los que el vaho de su respiración es visible debido al clima, después del trabajo (en el que solo hubieron unas cuantas abuelitas para su revisión anual), su expresión se torna meláncolica en el camino a casa, prefiere caminar e intentar alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero en cada paso que da, retazos de memorias salen a flote como arañas, atácando poco a poco lo profundo de su corazón, llenándolo de veneno.

 _Los tulipanes rojos, para él, son el camión de mudanzas que vio a los seis años enfrente de la casa de los vecinos, ese cruce de miradas, los pedazos de hojalata pintados con acrílico barato que querían aparentar ser juguetes, la curvatura de labios al fanfarronear, la primera foto de secundaría, de preparatoría y universidad; la ansiedad de esperar en la estación de tren para reunirse con alguien, el sabor del vino en la primera cita, el paseo por la cuidad de madrugada cantando a gritos, esa cálidez de un cuerpo por las mañanas, los días estables..._

Así que seguía cuidando de la flor que tenía en el alféizar de su ventana, prestandole únicamente la atención necesaria, pues debía ocupar su mente en "otras actividades" como él le llamaba, que eran la limpieza de fin de semana, decifrar como usar sus manos para que no funcionen mécanicamente como en su trabajo; sino que lo hagan a fin en preparar una comida no-tan-mala, avanzar en su investigación personal y cuidar a su pequeña bola de pelos que ladra, Bepo.

Sin darse cuenta, en ese día en el que decidió caminar a casa aunque el frío que nunca supuso un problema para él, calaba a los huesos, llegó a casa y se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras que lo llevaban al viejo apartamento que parecía tan perfecto cuando se mudó ahí pero ahora solo era un fantasma de su antigua gloria. Suspiró sintiéndo los pies pesados y un sentimiento extraño en la boca del estómago, subió las escaleras una por una y ya cuando podía ver el pasillo parpadeo un poco, estaba tan confundido que quien lo viera no creería que pudiera tener esa expresión con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido.

 _Los tulipanes rojos, para él, son las pequeñas miniedades que se transformaban en grandes problemas, el silencio, las sábanas frías, los desayunos en soledad, el olor a perfume ajeno, gritos vespertinos, ruedas de una maleta con dirección a la salida, botellas acumulándose en la mesita de noche, releer mensajes todas las noches, la luz del televisor por la madrugada y el maldito eco del silencio que parecía consumirlo poco a poco._

Eustass Kid apoyaba la espalda en la puerta de entrada mientras fumaba distraído un cigarrillo con la mirada perdida y Law, trataba de dar media vuelta en silencio pensando en que un escape sería imposible con su corazón latiendo así de fuerte, era todo lo que sus oídos percibían así que no escuchó las pisadas hasta que unos dedos se aferraron a su brazo.

La luz del sol se escurría por el horizonte a medida que hablaban, eran pasadas las ocho cuando el pelirrojo se fue de la casa, con su pantalón amarillo de motas cafés favorito lleno de pelos por estar acariciando al perro y Law se mantenía en la misma posición, si no fuera porque su pecho se movía cada vez que respiraba, podrían pensar que murío ahí mismo, con la expresión de un martír. Cuando reaccionó al escuchar los ladridos de Bepo, le sirvió su comida y destapando la botella de vino bebió directamente de ella, arrástrando los pies hacia la cama y durmiéndose tal y como estaba.

 _Los tulipanes rojos, para él, son el arrepentimiento, las disculpas, la segunda primera cita, las risas desde el corazón, las páginas arrancadas del calendario, el color amarillo del verano que pensó perdido, los ladridos alegres de Bepo, ver las tardes de lluvia desde el sillón, el color negro del labial en si mismo que pensó nunca volver a ver, el esmalte de uñas derramado en el piso, los pies helados debajo de las sábanas, la confianza, las segundas oportunidades y sobretodo... el amor._

 _Aunque claro, eso es algo que no diría ni muerto._

* * *

Gracias por leer, primero pensé en escribir un final triste pero estaba llorando yo sola así que mejor no:(

La idea vino de un fanart que vi hace tiempo de Law regando un tulipán mientras pensaba que se parecía al cabello de Kid


End file.
